Boundaries Crossed
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: The Pixie Dust Tree has chosen. And their worlds will never be the same. By Azul
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The small group stood by the Pixie Dust Tree. The eldest of the group stepped forth. "We, the few fairies and sparrowmen in exsistence," he began "Are here to choose our leader." The sparrowman chanted some words and the Pixie Dust started to rise out of it's pit and swirled around the room. Then it focused on one fairy and swirled around her. "Clare?" asked Mary. Then all the dust burst around Clarion. "The tree has chosen." whispered a boy. Clare looked about herself in astonishment. Her iris dress was dotted with sparkly Pixie Dust that looked as dewdrops. She went to stroke her long hair, which had been pinned back with an amazing crown. She then fluttered her new pair of glorious wings. The eldest sparrowman bowed "Welcome, Queen Clarion."

"Milo?" asked Dewey. "I-I mean Lord Milori..." he stammered. Milori was as in just as much shock. First he was simple Milo, and now he had a strong pair of wings and a new frost-covered tunic with hints of snowflakes. Now, he was Lord Milori.


	2. Chapter 2

Pixie 2

Part 1

The Other

The two destined-to-be-leaders learned all the special things about their region and how to rule it. Then one day they learned about the Boundary Bridge. They learned about that no one dare cross it, because nobody knew what was on the other side. But the new royals wanted to find out.

Slipping off her crown and shiny skirt, Clarion changed into comfy, non-royalty clothes. Clare tiptoed quietly in her petal shoes. She didn't risk getting seen from the air. She finally came to the bridge, and saw a river underneath. There was something on the other side completely different. It was white and cool, and she enjoyed the feeling. She stared at the whiteness falling from the sky and caught one in her hand. It quickly melted, leaving a cold sensation on her hand. Then, she heard a thud from the other side.

Milori jumped from tree to tree, until finally reaching the bridge. There was a sudden warm feeling in the air, and he could see a beauty of colors about. He swiftly landed right on the trunk, not noticing the girl until now.

"W-who are you?" Clare jumped. Milo was just as surprised, but he kept his cool. "I should say the same about you." Clarion grinned. He somewhat reminded her of herself, wise and mysterious. "I am Clarion. My friends call me Clare." She need not mention her occupation as queen. "I am Milori. I go by Milo, as well." He himself was a lord, but in being so it did not matter with her. He stared beyond the girls face, which he found quite beautiful, into the colorful world he never knew. Then Clare made eye contact and conversation. "So you're from the other other side, huh?" Milori paused before answering. Her eyes, a deep aqua with a sparkle of daylight. Then he continued. "Yes. I assume you are a seasonal fairy?" Clare nodded at this boy with frosty hair that seemed to completely override his surroundings, though he and his habitat entirely similar. They could both tell how eager one another were to be in the other world. Then, sun suddenly took a dive into the boundary river. They said their goodbyes, promising to see each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

Pixie 3

Part 2

The Rule

Clarion always finished her work early, as did Milori. They rushed secretly to the bridge, sitting on either side of the invisible wall that kept them apart. They talked about their perfectly normal day, though the other would find it interesting. This happened quite often, letting them have a nice relationship in other worlds.

...

Where was she? Milo was worried. Oh, Clare, he thought, I hope you're okay... He was waiting for a while. She had promised to be here. He was lonely. He was heartbroken. He loved this girl, this girl from another world. He looked into the reds, oranges and golds of the leaves of the trees. He could not wait any longer, he decided. He slowly got up, and inched a foot over the boundary.

He felt a sudden warm breeze and took a deep breath of the sweet air. There stood beautiful pink trees with the scent of honey in a season called Spring. But he looked only a little to his left, a brightly colored leaf floated by in another season called Autumn. He was so caught up in the beauty of the seasonal world he did not notice Clarion running toward him.

"Milo!" She called. She came towards him, and explained. "I had a little extra homework after my test." Milori was relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried! I wanted so badly to see you and I guess... I..." This was it. He was going to tell her. Now or Never "...I love you..." Clare blushed. "Oh Milori... You... I..." Well, he told her. Now she would tell him. "Me too..." Their eyes locked and Milori drew closer. "Clare, I..." There was only an inch distance between their faces. "Milori..." Then they closed the distance and their lips met softly.

Clarion embraced Milori. She felt so wonderful inside. Milo felt like he had an eternal summer beginning within him. The Clarion felt something, which at the touch, ripped. Milori winced. "Oh my gosh! Milori! Your wing! It's.. It's.." "Melting..." He finished. "It's melting." Clarion was devastated. "Oh Milo! It's too hot! Go!" She shoved him into the snow. Her arm reached out pass the barrier and stroked his torn wing. "Oh... Milo..." She stroked it more, and the rip had grown to a tear, which brought a chunk of the wing to the snow. Milori let out a moan. He looked to his back and almost cried. "Go!" He shouted "Leave!" His voice was angry, for the first time at Clare. "But Milo, I didn't mean..." She cried "No! Just go back to your seasons, fairy!" They both ran in the opposite direction, heartbroken. The boundaries were crossed, the rule was made.


	4. Chapter 4

Pixie 4

EPILOGUE

Years passed, and the two became wonderful leaders, still keeping their rule enforced. Until one day, a mysterious fairy found her somewhat sister in the Winter Woods. They had brought together the two leaders, who had found a way to settle the differences from each others world. They met once again in harmony, and let love override all problems.

Lord Milori wrapped his arm around Queen Clarion, who was in her winter dress. She laid her head on his shoulder. The two were in perfect harmony once more. With the help of some Frost Fairies, Lord Milori's wing had been partially restored with frost magic. Then, he suddenly retreated from Clarion and got down on one knee. "Clare, my dear." He whispered. "Though through our times both hard and sad, I ask you only one thing..." He wrapped his hands around hers and asked her "Will you be my bride?" Clarion blushed a vibrant red as those of fall leaves. "Yes, Milo. Yes." she replied. Milori then created a ball of frost surrounding Clarion's hand, and with a simple tap, he broke it. Clarion adored her new never-melting crystal snowflake ring.

The End


End file.
